Return To Base DVD extras
by Basmathgirl
Summary: Sequel to my Back to Base, Tkelparis's Eyes Forced Open and companion piece to Return to Base,, so you'll need to read that first. Jenny settles into life with Donna, Andy & Mikey; and gets to meet Jean.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Sequel to my "Back to Base", **KendraC**'s "Eyes Forced Open" and a companion piece to her "Return to Base" chapter 1, so you'll need to read that first. Jenny plots against Rose, the Doctor helps Donna deliver, and a surprise hits them all...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the shared ideas in my head.

**A/N:** Here it is… part of the sequel I said I would avoid. Blame **KendraC** (I've used a couple of her lines here) and my muse.

* * *

><p><strong>Return to Base – a DVD extra<strong>

.

Jean's scene:

.

"Bye girls!" Andy called out as he left for work, having kissed both Donna and Jenny on the cheek. Jenny felt herself like him even more as a dad. Smiling happily to herself she set about helping Mikey choose which cereal he wanted for breakfast while Donna sorted out the dirty laundry. Jenny eyed the underwear in the basket with some caution, and was glad she didn't have to deal with it… yet.

Living with a man, any man, was still new territory for Jenny, and certain aspects of it were harder to accept than others. Like Pop's used underpants. She shuddered as she thought about it. As soon as she could she would encourage Mikey to apply toilet paper effectively, Jenny decided.

The doorbell chimed. Ooh, she knew what that meant; it might be the postman. Nan had explained that such musical door accessories were used to draw your attention to somebody's presence at the door. Sylvia had even tolerated Jenny pushing her doorbell several times, that is, until she had lost patience and grabbed hold of Jenny's finger before she could amuse Mikey by pressing the button again. Mikey had silently grinned back at her knowingly. _Jenny funny! Make Nanny angry again, please!_ he had giggled in her mind.

_Now I know why you are Mum's monkey_! Jenny had laughed back at him.

"I'll get it," Jenny readily offered, and she raced to open the front door. Standing there was a woman similar in age to Sylvia, looking very owlish in her large glasses.

"Oh! Hello dear. Is Donna about, please?" the woman said, smiling sweetly at Jenny. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Jenny answered, clearly puzzled by what the woman was asking. "Mum! There's a woman at the door asking for you!" she yelled towards the kitchen.

"Mum?" the woman queried, just before Donna appeared.

"Hello Jean! Come on in; I've just put the kettle on." Donna invited Jean into the kitchen, and indicated a seat next to Mikey.

He bounced up and down, waving madly at Jean. _Jean! Hello Jean,_ he happily squealed; but all Jean heard was some babbling sounds.

Jean waved back at him, and then sat down. "Who's this young lady, Donna?" Jean asked with a nod towards Jenny.

"Oh, of course! You haven't met our Jenny yet, have you? Jean, meet Jenny Noble. She's the Doctor… John's daughter, but I've always considered her as mine. She's just come back from university to live with us," Donna explained as she sat with Jean and watched Jenny take over making the tea with a proud grin. It had been agreed that Jenny's covering story would involve university.

Jean watched Jenny with keen interest. "That's nice," Jean commented distractedly; and Donna instantly sensed that Jean was going to ask more pertinent questions.

"Jenny, love! Would you go up and fetch some more of the dirty laundry for me, please?" Donna asked, hoping to remove Jenny from the field of attack.

"Okay, Mum!" Jenny beamed brightly and bounded away enthusiastically. She liked being helpful.

Jean eyed her departure, and fortunately waited until she was out of sight. "Has she been with you long?" she half-whispered to Donna.

"I've known her right from birth, but she's spent some time away from us," Donna answered honestly. "She's always been a delightful child. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"But why doesn't she live with her father?" Jean wondered.

Donna shot a cautious glance at the door in case Jenny reappeared. "He's got himself a new bit of stuff; and Jenny and her clash, if you see what I mean."

"Oh!" Jean drew out the syllable with understanding. Jenny chose that moment to barge into the kitchen holding a full basket of laundry, and plopped it down in front of the washing machine before pouring out the tea. "Good job Donna will have you from now on, eh Jenny?" Jean kindly said to Jenny.

Jenny smiled at her brightly as she placed Jean's tea in front of her. "Mum's the best!" she declared.

"Aw, ain't it nice she calls you 'Mum', Donna! I envy you," Jean admitted with a wistful sigh.

Jenny could feel the affection for Donna rolling off Jean, and she found herself liking Jean more and more. "I could call you 'Auntie Jean' if you like," Jenny offered as she placed biscuits in front of Jean.

Jean giggled with sheer delight. "Would you? I'd like that." She sipped her tea before asking Donna, "How do you get on with Jenny's dad and the fluff?"

"Ah… well…," Donna stammered, wondering how Jenny would react to the 'fluff' label for Rose. She needn't have worried, as Jenny delightfully chuckled; and Mikey laughed at her in turn. Donna smiled at them as Jenny sat before Mikey and practised helping him finish eating his cereal. "Do you remember Mum mentioning the bloke I was with before Andy?" She waited for Jean to nod in reply. "That was Jenny's dad, you see. I got sort of replaced, though technically I replaced her first and she came back… Anyway, she's not too keen on me now. But I got the best bit out of that relationship; I got Jenny."

"What happened to Jenny's real mother?" Jean blurted out, and then looked rather sheepish when Donna waved her hands about in warning.

_YOU are my real mother,_ Jenny instantly flashed into Donna's mind.

_Yes, but Jean wouldn't understand that, remember. I'll ward her off instead,_ Donna reminded her. _What on earth is Mikey doing to you?_

"Gone," was all Donna would say, and allowed Jean to think she had buggered off never to return again.

Jean smiled at Jenny now playing with Mikey as he tried to feed her the last part of his breakfast. "Yes, you are very lucky," Jean commented.

Mikey had a very determined face as he tried to squish cereal into Jenny's mouth. _Jenny eat it! It's good! Mummy likes this one best,_ he told her.

_I can't eat it all at once! You eat some more_. Jenny offered him another spoonful.

He threw her the most mischievous grin she had ever seen, and wiped a cereal encrusted hand on her face. They all laughed at the triumphant gleam he gave Jenny.

"And to think her dad is missing out on all this," mused Jean compassionately. A thought obviously struck her at that point. "You said you were with Jenny's dad before… So, did you swop one brother for the other? That's a bit awkward."

"I didn't…" Donna blushed bright red. Yes, it was very awkward. "Andy is special; very special."

Jenny could sense Donna floundering under the unexpected questioning. "It wasn't quite like that, Auntie Jean," she said confidently. "Dad and Mum were best friends more than anything else. My uncle says he had always held a tendre for Mum for a long time, but kept quiet out of respect for what he thought was happening between her and Dad. When... the 'fluff' happened again, he was so angry that he stepped in to support us both, not expecting anything from it. And he and Mum slowly discovered that they were a good match."

"Oh you poor thing! It must be very weird for you dear to have your uncle become your father like that," Jean said in sympathy.

Jenny gave a small shrug of acceptance. "Pop has always done right by Mum. In fact, I thought they were a couple a long time ago. He's been there so much that I've always thought of him as a second dad, and not my uncle. Especially since Dad had to travel so much."

"He's part of the diplomatic corps," Donna added when she saw Jean's frown of confusion. "He travels about negotiating conflicts, and ending wars. He's quite a force to be reckoned with when you see him in full flow." She couldn't help smiling in remembrance of his deeds.

"So you've seen him facing war mongers?" Jean asked with unusual insight.

"Oh yes," Donna answered before she thought it through properly. "I went with him for a while. Had the odd gun pointed at my head; you know the sort of thing."

_MUM!_ Jenny yelled in warning in her head, so she got up to put the kettle on again before she accidentally said too much.

"At least you're safe now, with Andy," Jean consoled her.

Donna looked from Mikey's cheekily grinning face as he happily wiped his sticky hands on Jenny's hair, to Jenny's concerned face watching her, and Jean's kind regard; and smiled broadly. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," she honestly declared.

* * *

><p>The story continues with "<strong>Return to Base<strong>" at .net/s/7421168/1/Return_to_Base


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Return to Base – a DVD extra 2  
><strong>Author:<strong> **Basmathgirl** as an addition to **KendraC**'s story  
><strong>Characters:<strong>TenII(Andy)/Donna, Jenny, OC, Martha/Mickey

**A/N: ** Here it is… more of the sequel I said I would avoid. I've written this part at the request of **KendraC**.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Martha's shopping scene:<span>**

.

Donna sorted through the dirty laundry and eyed Jenny's clothing with despair. That girl needed some decent clothing, and she needed it fast! With that thought in mind, she picked up the phone and dialled a well-known number. "Hello! Martha? It's Donna… I need to ask a favour… Quite a big one… No, I'm fine, and the baby is behaving itself so far… It's to do with Jenny… Nothing serious, just the fact the girl hardly owns any clothes and I'm in no fit state to traipse around the shops… Ooh, would you? Thanks Martha! When can you…? Will do! See you both then. Bye!"

She grinned to herself, almost hugging herself with glee. Hopefully Jenny will enjoy a clothes shopping trip with Martha and without Andy to scowl at her choices. Honestly, he was _such_ a bloke at times! For some reason he didn't mind Donna wearing a low-cut dress that showed off all her curves, but he'd put his foot down when Jenny had tried it on, and had insisted no daughter of his was going to go out wearing something like that! Donna had had a good laugh about it, but Jenny had looked mortified, poor girl. Still, Donna had rather liked his caring, masterful streak, and she had shown her encouragement that very evening. It turned out Andy liked being encouraged; very much so!

"What are you smirking at, Ms Noble?" Andy had asked, sidling up to crush her into a cuddle. "Do I detect some secret planning on your part?"

Donna eagerly returned his kiss. "As if I'd do that! No, I've just been on the phone to Martha; she's offered to take Jenny clothes shopping."

He thoughtfully considered that, and eventually answered, "I suppose Martha can be trusted with our girl in a boutique. Yeah, Martha will be a very good influence on her."

"Good! I'm glad you approve," Donna schmoozed him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "And you are not to stalk them, in any way whatsoever. Do you hear me? Jenny has got to make some choices on her own."

"But, Donna! She might choose something completely inappropriate," he argued.

"And she might not," she reasoned. "I trust Martha's judgement, so… no! You can go and sit drinking coffee somewhere, but you are not to interfere. Do you hear me?"

"Yes," he replied sulkily. "If she turns up dressed like an amazon warrior queen _I_ shall get the blame from the Doctor, not you! You can do no wrong in his eyes."

Donna made a show of adjusting his tie and smoothing her hands over his chest. "Don't be daft! I'm nowhere near blonde enough to have that sort of sway. I'll take the blame no matter what happens, and you…," she said as she reached up to briefly kiss him, "…can have a clear conscience."

He grinned wolfishly at her. "Is there anything else I can have?"

She leered at him in return, and pulled his head down so that she could claim his lips.

Jenny and Mikey walked in moments later to find them hungrily trading kisses. 'Ew! No!' she immediately thought, and held up her hands to hide the view.

_Yucky kissing_, Mikey grouched. _Make them stop, Jenny!_

_Will do,_ Jenny replied, and cleared her throat, noisily.

Donna and Andy broke apart without any sign of embarrassment. "Sorry Jenny. I have good news for you," Donna enthused. "Martha is coming to take you clothes shopping tomorrow at Westfield!"

"Er… Do I have to?" Jenny wondered.

"Are you mad?" Donna's eyes slightly narrowed at her. "I'd have killed for the opportunity at your age. You are seriously in need of some new clothing, and Martha has been kind enough to offer to take you for me." She then noticed Jenny's forlorn expression and reached out to hug her. "You can't stay around boring old me all the time. This will give you the chance to experience what every young girl does."

"I _like_ being with you!" Jenny moaned, putting in a small pout.

Donna wanted to chuckle at how much like the Doctor she was in that moment, but she held it in. "And I like being with you, but I can't cope with trawling around every single clothes shop with you… How about Andy and I come to the mall with you, but leave you in the capable hands of Martha?" she tried to compromise.

"Yes!" Jenny readily agreed. "And can we have ice cream afterwards?"

Donna couldn't resist laughing at that point. "Yes, you can." She then turned her attention onto Mikey who was eagerly hanging onto Jenny's hand. "And you, young man, can help Daddy look at some gadgets."

_Yippee!_ Mikey bounced enthusiastically, making Jenny's arm ache. _Can I have ice cream too, Mummy?_

"Oh, alright!" Donna agreed with pretend reluctance. "But if you mess me about at bedtime tonight you won't be getting anything."

_Promise, Mummy!/_i Mikey answered. _Can Jenny read me a bedtime story?_

Andy immediately scooped him up. "My turn tonight, monkey! And well you know it." Mikey merely squealed with delight in response.

* * *

><p>Jenny held up the flimsy garment in utter disgust. "You are kidding me!" she exclaimed to Martha.<p>

"It's quite common for women to wear bikinis on the beach," Mickey commented, hoping to persuade Jenny that the item wasn't pervy. "Martha has a lovely cream coloured one."

"Not helping, darling," Martha mumbled to him.

"I'm NOT wearing THAT," Jenny told them in very clear tones. "If I have to go swimming I shall have to wear something else."

"They've got some nice Olympic-style swimming costumes over there," Mickey pointed out to her, denoting a particular display by the wall.

Martha shot him a grateful smile as Jenny strode over to contemplate the less glamorous but functional items. "What's the betting she chooses a khaki one?" she asked him with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Martha slumped down next to Donna, and took a sip from the drink she was offered. "Don't ever ask me to do that again," she griped.<p>

"What happened?" Donna asked with sympathy. "Was she awkward?"

"Awkward? Awkward doesn't begin to cover it. She treated every suggestion as though I was trying to pimp her out… How do you cope with it?" Martha asked with exasperation.

Donna merely shrugged. "I'm used to it, I suppose. The Doctor was like that, Andy is, and if I'm honest, I'm a bit that way. These Time Lord types are pretty repressed in their own way."

Jenny appeared from her trip to the rest rooms at that point, halting their conversation. "Do I have to clothes shop again, Mum?" Jenny cautiously asked.

"Not if you got everything on the list," Donna tried to brightly reply. "I take it you didn't enjoy the experience very much then."

Jenny plonked herself down too. "Sorry Aunt Martha, but no. All these bits of… nothing, held together with string that girls wear. What are they thinking half the time?" she asked with some disgust and a shudder. "Men must get totally the wrong idea."

Martha exchanged a look with Donna. "Yeah, they certainly get ideas," Donna agreed, patting Jenny's knee. "So where are all your purchases?"

"Mickey volunteered to take them out to the car. He was lovely! Everytime we couldn't decide on something, he acted as final judge for us," Jenny answered keenly.

"I bet he enjoyed that," Donna remarked to Martha.

Martha smirked. "I think he enjoyed certain aspects of it."

Jenny frowned in confusion as they giggled together. "Was it okay to show Mickey what underwear I chose, Mum? I didn't let him see it on me, but Martha said it was okay to let him see my choice," she pondered with some hesitation. "And he chose my swimsuit."

"That's okay," Donna consoled her. "But best not to tell your father or your Dad... you know, just in case. Men can get funny about these things."

"Okay," Jenny reluctantly agreed; and was relieved to see Andy walking towards them with Mikey bouncing beside him. "Hello Pop!" she greeted him.

"Hello, sweetheart," he replied, kissing her cheek. "How did it go?"

Mikey instantly climbed up onto Jenny's lap to give her a big hug. _Missed you!_

_Missed you too, monkey!_ she answered him, returning his hug.

Andy kissed Donna and greeted Martha before he sat himself down. "Well? What did you buy?"

"I got everything on the list, but I refused to buy a bikini. I think that was what they were called! They were made of these itsy bitsy pieces of cloth, Pop; and you could almost see everything when I tried it on," she grumbled.

"Disgraceful!" he sympathised. "I'm glad you know better."

"I sure do! You wouldn't catch me wearing something like that," Jenny continued.

"Didn't you…?" Martha began to ask Donna.

"Shush you!" Donna quickly quietened her; the minx! Jenny didn't need to know that she owned such an item once. Had even worn it a few times when she thought the Doctor wasn't looking, and the temptation to use the pool in the TARDIS had overwhelmed her. Andy had remembered it too, judging by the look he was throwing in her direction. "Shall we get ice cream before we head for home?" she asked instead, hoping she had successfully changed the subject.

There was a chorus of agreement; so they headed towards the ice cream parlour.

Andy made a point of catching hold of Donna's arm as they walked along to whisper to her, "You looked absolutely gorgeous in it, by the way. Dead sexy!"

"You weren't supposed to be looking," she chided him.

"Ah, but I wasn't." He tapped his head in emphasis. "I inherited the memory."

"I suppose it's logical you got that from me," she reasoned.

He gave a cough. "Yeah, that's exactly what happened."

"He didn't!" Donna gasped in shock. "He swore…! Just you wait until I see him."

"Best not to bring that up in front of Rose," he snickered. "Might get him into all sorts of trouble. He wasn't supposed to be looking after all."

"You are wicked!" She laughed at him. "I can tell you're dying to mention it."

"Might be," he agreed, with a mischievous grin. "I think I might let Jenny drop that memory into the conversation."

She couldn't resist snaking her arms up and around his neck. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Never enough," he breathed against her mouth.

Neither of them noticed Jenny filing this piece of information away for future use as she fought to hide her delighted grin.

* * *

><p>Now go and read Return To Base Chapter 2 by <strong>KendraC<strong>. :)


End file.
